Bullyng
by gruvia-naruhina
Summary: Bullyng, es algo que causa el sufrimiento de algunas personas a causa de otras. Serie de oneshots con las parejas favoritas en diferentes ámbitos de acoso.


¡Hola mis hermosos lectores! No saben cuánto los extrañé a todos, pero aquí les traigo el oneshoot que hace un tiempito les había prometido, ¿Lo recuerdan?

Al final se me ocurrió hacer una serie de capítulos dedicados a cada una de las parejas, pero que será con el mismo título, pero con situaciones diferentes.

En fin, los dejo para que lean y no se olviden de que muchas ideas para este corto fueron propuestas por ustedes ;D Espero la disfruten tanto como yo y ahora si los dejo para leer!

Capítulo 1: Bulling (Gruvia)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo único que ella siempre quiso era tener una vida tranquila. Sin complicaciones, sin problemas, pero esto no era algo que estuviese incluido en su vida…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Todo su mundo había cambiado drásticamente, en el momento en el que su madre falleció y su padre decidió abandonarla con su abuela. Admitía que extrañaba lo que se sentía tener una familia, pero su querida abuelita era su razón de existir en ese momento.

Muchas personas la podían describir como una chica rara, aislada del mundo y extremadamente molesta, pero ella no sentía ser así. Al verse cada día al espejo, ella podía asegurar, que todas esas personas estaban equivocadas. Se sentía como una persona tranquila y tímida, que le costaba un poco hacer amigos, pero eso no le hacía daño a nadie, ¿verdad?

Lamentablemente, las personas de su colegio la trataban como si fuera alguien sin importancia, y como a toda persona "sin importancia", nunca faltaba alguien que abusara de su persona.

Su colegio era de los más prestigiosos. Una academia llena de personas con mucho poder económico y grandes empresas que exportaban al exterior del país. Si bien era un lugar para estudiantes de grandes empresarios, los mismos se comportaban como animales salvajes sin domesticar.

Su abuelita era una costurera retirada, por lo que su dinero no era el suficiente como para cubrir los gastos que su nieta necesitaba, sin mencionar la variada cantidad de medicamentos que debía de comprar para el estado de su propia salud.

Es por esa misma razón que la peliazul debió de conseguir un empleo por las tardes para ayudar con los gastos de la precaria casa en donde ahora vivía.

Pero la gran pregunta era, ¿Cómo había logrado ingresar a tan costosa institución Juvia Loxar? Sencillo, una beca.

Si, una beca. A pesar de ser una chica proveniente de una familia no muy poderosa en cuanto al dinero, si surgía de una muy poderosa en cuanto a conocimiento y sabiduría, y esto era algo que la ayudó en el examen de ingreso a Fairy Tail, su nuevo instituto.

Pero lo que ella nunca supo, era que su vida cambiaría rotundamente al ingresar en este colegio. Básicamente, su vida daría un giro de trescientos sesenta grados.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La hora del almuerzo.

Una hora que generalmente se usaba para comer, estudiar, pasar con los amigos y principalmente, molestar.

La cafetería era un lugar destinado a las guerras de comida generadas por algunos estudiantes, o un juego de apuntarle al centro, ¿Y quién era el blanco? Juvia Loxar.

Ya iban varias veces que era castigada por ser acusada como la culpable de todos los desastres que sus compañeros provocaban y su castigo siempre era el mismo, limpiar la cafetería para que mañana vuelva a ser ensuciada.

Pero la cafetería no era el único lugar en donde las personas se aprovechaban de ella, si no también en el baño, el salón, el patio y hasta en el gimnasio. Todo Fairy Tail estaba en su contra, la razón, desconocida.

Los abusos siempre eran muy crueles. Robar sus apuntes y cuadernos de clase, obligarla a hacer las tareas de otros, robarle el celular e incluso esconderle el uniforme de deportes. Pero la gota que había derramado el vaso, fue la vez que su precioso y ondulado cabello fue cortado sin piedad alguna, dejándola como a un chico.

Gracias a todas esas traumáticas experiencias, cayó por un tiempo en una gran depresión que la llevó a tener grandes problemas de salud, pero lo mantuvo en secreto para mantener tranquila a su abuela, que ya bastante mal se encontraba.

Todos esos malestares fueron causados por muchas personas, pero principalmente por un grupito de tan solo tres personas. Lo que Juvia no sabía era por qué decidieron que molestarla a ella sería más divertido que simplemente enfocarse en sus estudios o en cosas más importantes que hacer sufrir a los demás.

Dichas personas siempre venían a hacerla sufrir en los recreos más largos que eran los de diez minutos, y mirando su reloj del celular, se dio cuenta de que su tortura del día estaba a punto de comenzar.

-Buenos días Juvia- una chica realmente hermosa se hizo presente ante ella. Rubia, de enormes ojos chocolatazos y un cuerpo realmente envidiable, el deseo de todos los chicos, esa era la causa principal de sus sufrimiento –B-buenos días L-Lucy-san…-estaba tan nerviosa que apenas podía articular palabra alguna.

-Dime, ¿hiciste la tarea que te pedí?- Preguntó amablemente. Uno se preguntará como una chica tan hermosa e inteligente podía ser tan venenosa como una serpiente, bueno, eso se podía comprobar al devolverle sus cuadernos.

-¿Tinta azul?- la peliazul bajó su mirada esperando lo que estaba por surgir -¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que odio la tinta azul?! ¡¿Eres idiota?!-

-J-Juvia lo-una cachetada que la tumbó al suelo la hizo callar –No te dije que hables…-sacó un delicado pañuelito con decoraciones y comenzó a limpiar sus finas manos. La rubia juntó sus cuadernos y antes de irse le dedicó unas últimas palabras como despedida –Te perdono por poner las respuestas correctas- y con eso dicho, desapareció de su vista.

Se sentía tan humillada. Aunque eso no era nada comparado con todo lo que había sufrido en ocasiones anteriores, Lucy la seguía lastimando como la primera vez.

Muchos eran los lugares del instituto en donde se podía gozar del sufrimiento de Juvia, pero el favorito era la vieja y querida biblioteca.

Ese era el lugar perfecto para aprovecharse de ella debido a que en todas las salas que habían allí, siempre estaban vacías y como la bibliotecaria siempre se encontraba en el piso de abajo o coqueteando con el profesor de gimnasia, ella nunca se enteraba de nada, y no es que le diera mucha importancia tampoco.

La campana sonó anunciado la entrada a la clase de química, lo que significaba bulling en el salón de clase. Uno pensará "¿Cómo se puede molestar a alguien si tiene al profesor en frente?" Pero estos chicos tenían el ingenio para todo.

Cada vez que el profesor se volteaba para escribir algo en el pizarrón, algunos papeles, lápices y todo lo que en una cartuchera pueda haber, era lanzado a la cabecita de la Loxar.

Claro está, que ella no podía decir nada, y mucho menos defenderse, a menos que quiera empeorar aún más las cosas.

La clase pasaba lento. Era algo de esperarse si eres la burla de la clase y el colegio entero, ¿no?

Los papeles no dejaban de volar y el profesor ni cuenta se daba que una de sus alumnas estaba siendo molestada por el resto, pero aunque lo hiciera, no le prestaría mucha atención.

Al término, los alumnos iban desalojando el aula sin prestar atención a sus útiles que quedaban en el suelo, luego de ser arrojados.

Juvia todavía estaba sentada en su pupitre. Ya sola, apoyó sus brazos en el escritorio ocultando su rostro entre ellos. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué les había hecho? Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar cayendo por sus ya sonrojadas mejillas, llegando al pupitre.

Estaba tan triste y sola. Si tan solo tuviera una, solo una persona con quien hablar sería la chica más feliz. Eso era lo único que pedía, una amiga. Sus sollozos se escuchaban por todo el salón, era el sonido de sus penas.

Levantó suavemente su rostro para secar sus húmedas mejillas y aprontarse para volver a casa. Su sorpresa salió a flote, cuando escuchó que alguien salió corriendo al ella levantarse de su asiento.

Se apresuró a la puerta de la sala, pero al salir a los corredores ya no había nadie. Ya sabía que mañana todo el mundo se reiría de su persona.

Por otro lado, un pelinegro ahora caminaba despacio por las calles de Magnolia.

-Me las vas a pagar, Juvia Loxar- mascullaba entre dientes. Lo único que él quería era volver por su cuaderno de inglés que había olvidado en su escritorio, pero al llegar se encontró con la bella chica sollozando sola en el aula.

A la mañana siguiente, Juvia se fue temprano al colegio, no sin antes despedirse de su querida abuelita –Ten un buen camino al colegio, querida, no olvides tu almuerzo- la peliazul asintió y se fue no muy emocionada.

Su almuerzo se lo llevaba desde su casa, ya que el menú de la cafetería salía muy caro y no podría pagarlo.

Sabía que no sería el día más feliz de su vida, pero era su culpa por haberse quedado mientras lloraba. Todavía se preguntaba quién habría sido la persona de ayer que la espiaba, la tenía muy nerviosa e intrigada, pero se vio fuera de sus pensamientos al llegar a su destino y ver que todos los alumnos la miraban y susurraban cosas sobre ella.

Bajó su cabeza por unos minutos, para reflexionar sobre lo que debía de hacer, hasta que levantó su mirada nuevamente y puso una leve sonrisa para intentar ocultar sus evidentes nervios.

-¡Eres una idiota!- le gritó una chica.

-¿A caso puedes ser más fea? Jajaja- ahora un chico. Lo insultos comenzaron nuevamente a aparecer junto a burlas y risas a su alrededor.

Al ser una persona de muy bajo autoestima, las feas palabras llegaban a su corazoncito, provocando un muy doloroso sentimiento en su interior, que aún lograba ocultar con su sonrisa ya no tan resistente. –Por favor… deténganse…- susurró apenas audible.

-Oh, ¿la bebita llorona quiere que nos detengamos? Pues que pena, jajaja- la peliazul mordió su labio inferior intentando aguantar sus ganas de llorar, pero no lo logró.

Apretó su mochila contra su pecho y corrió lo más rápido que pudo al baño de niñas. Se chocó contra varios alumnos, que más tarde le devolverían el favor, y siguió corriendo hasta llegar.

Apoyó bruscamente su bolso encima del mármol que había en los lavamanos y calló arrodillada al suelo. -¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué Juvia…?- se sorprendió al escucharse a sí misma. Había olvidado su manía de hablar en tercera persona. Apoyó su mano en el lavabo y con la otra tocó su reflejo en el espejo.

-¿Qué hizo Juvia…?- soltó más lagrimas al ver que su mejilla se estaba empezando a poner morada por la bofetada que la rubia le había brindado ayer. Le dolía.

Estaba a punto de maldecir algo, poco usual en ella, pero algo la detuvo, mejor dicho alguien la interrumpió. –Oh… nunca te había oído hablar así, Juvia- se alarmó al escuchar esa voz. La conocía. La conocía perfectamente. Era una de las tantas causas que le provocaban esa fea sensación en el pecho. Pero lo que más la asustó, era como pudo haberla seguido hasta allí.

-¡G-Gray-san!- dijo alarmada –Gray-sama para ti. No olvides que soy alguien superior- dijo serio y con un tono arrogante a la vez. El chico estaba apoyado en la puerta del baño y con sus brazos cruzados, mirándola fijamente.

Él era Gray Fullbuster. Un chico proveniente de una de las familias más importantes de la ciudad y también uno de los más codiciados por las chicas en la academia. Era realmente atractivo. Cabello moreno, mirada profunda, rostro espectacular y un cuerpo perfectamente perfecto. Realmente era el sueño de cualquier joven.

-¡¿Q-qué hace en el b-baño de chicas…?!- preguntó alarmada. El joven suspiró y se despegó lentamente de la puerta, acercándose cada vez más a la chica que no le despegaba la vista de encima, registrando cada uno de sus movimientos. –Ese no es asunto tuyo- se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-Me las vas a pagar…- susurró, permitiéndole sentir su calido aliento rozar sus labios. Asustada se alejó rápidamente quedando contra la pared -¡¿P-por qué…?- Gray sacó de sus bolsillos del pantalón una de sus manos y la apoyó al lado de la cabeza de la joven. –"¿Por qué", preguntas…?-

La peliazul solo observaba atentamente los grises ojos que tenía en frente. Eran hipnotizadores y… hermosos…

-Por tu culpa, ayer, no pude estudiar para el examen de inglés de hoy…- Juvia abrió bien grandes los ojos llenos por la sorpresa –J-Juvia n-no ha hecho nada…- el pelinegro frunció enojado el seño, pero con su usual calma se acercó a su oído y con una tranquila y seria voz susurró.

-Claro que si, y me las vas a pagar…- la chica mordió su labio inferior, esperando lo peor. Él se acercó a su rostro lentamente, apunto de rozar sus narices. Abrió un poco sus labios, para liberar ese calido aliento nuevamente. La chica tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, estaba nerviosa.

El joven estaba a punto de decir unas palabras, cuando se detuvo en seco. –Vienen personas- giró a penas su cabeza mirando de reojo y con calma la puerta.

Juvia se alarmó y comenzó a mascullar cosas, pensando en que si alguna otra chica la viera ahora con uno de los chicos más populares del colegio en el baño con ella, sería un desastre, bueno… para ella…

-Oh, no… no, no , no ,no… me matarán…- comenzó a llorar. –Cállate y ven- calmado como siempre con las manos en sus bolsillos nuevamente entró a uno de los baños, seguido rápidamente por su acompañante.

-Si, y luego le dije que no iba salir con él, osea, era obvio, ¿no?- dijo una de las chicas –Por supuesto que si, ¿Quién querría salir con él? Es la muerte social completa, jajaja- comenzaron a reírse.

Juvia que estaba apoyada en la puerta escuchando atentamente la conversación se sentía muy enojada. ¿Cómo podía haber gente que hablase así de los demás? Quería salir y decirles todo lo que pensaba sobre personas como ellas, pero su personalidad no se lo permitía.

Giró su rostro para ver a su acompañante, pero antes de poder articular palabra alguna, unos suaves labios se posaron sobre los suyos.

Eran bastante fríos, pero emitían un calorcito que hacía que su piel se erizara. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos observando con temor al chico que le estaba robando su primer beso.

Lo empujó suavemente para apartarlo de ella. Iba a salir de ese lugar en ese mismo momento, pero una mano mantuvo la puerta cerrada, mientras que con la otra la tomó por la cintura, evitando que escapara, y la besó nuevamente.

Trancó la puerta con el pestillo y mientras sus labios se movían, apoyaba a la chica contra la puerta rodeando ahora con ambos brazos su cintura, dejándola sin escapatoria.

-Oye… ¿no escuchas un ruido?- preguntó confundida una de las chicas –Si, deben de ser los jugadores de fútbol que hacen mucho ruido, ¿quieres ir a verlos?- preguntó muy emocionada.

-¡Claro que si!- gritó la otra y ambas salieron corriendo.

Gray sonrió de lado terminando el beso. Juvia salió corriendo al lado del lavabo -¡¿P-P-POR QUÉ H-H-H-HIZO ESO?! – interrogó completamente sonrojada y con lagrimas en el borde de sus ojos.

El chico esbozó una leve sonrisa manteniendo su firme postura de siempre –No me digas que no te gustó- ella se sonrojó aún más e intentó alejarse, pero el frío mármol se interpuso.

El pelinegro se acercó hasta ella y con una de sus manos sujetó el mentón obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos –Me vengaré de ti y me aseguraré de hacer miserable tus días aquí en Fairy Tail…- la soltó delicadamente.

Acercó su rostro al de ella nuevamente y le dio un besito fugaz que duró unos dos segundos, lo que la hizo estremecer, que al mismo tiempo provocó una sonrisa de arrogancias en los labios del chico.

Con esto, Gray abandonó a la joven en el baño y se fue. -¿Q-que fue eso…?- se preguntó a sí misma.

Las horas pasaron. Con una clase de química perdida por culpa de cierto chico, ya tenía una falta del día, lo cual le afectaba mucho, porque se prometió obtener buenas calificaciones y jamás faltar a clase, todo por su abuela que día a día daba todo de ella para poder pagar los gastos de su preciada nieta.

-Juvia, Juvia, Juvia…-negaba un pelirrosa que se acercaba a la chica, que en ese momento estaba guardando sus libros en el casillero. -¿Sabes que faltar a clases está mal? Eres una chica mala- sonrió de lado.

Natsu Dragneel. Otro de los chicos más deseados del instituto. Guapo, cuerpo tonificado, grandes ojos y un peculiar pero muy atractivo cabello rosa. Sin mencionar que también era el tercer miembro del grupo de personas que se encargaban de hacerla sufrir día tras día, junto a su novia Lucy Hertfilia y el guapo Gray Fullbuster.

-N-Natsu-san… usted vive f-faltando a clases…- al recalcular lo que dijo, se quiso ahorcar ella misma. El pelirrosa frunció furioso el seño - ¿Dijiste algo? –

Rápidamente negó agitando sus manos en señal de negación -¡N-no! ¡Claro que no! Juvia lo siente…- se inclinó levemente –Eso creí…- dijo serio con un tono de superioridad.

El chico apoyó su mano en el casillero y empezó a prestar atención a la combinación del candado de seguridad del casillero de la chica, pero lo hizo disimular muy efectivamente –En fin… vine a decirte que hoy, Lucy y yo, iremos a cenar. Por lo que deberás hacer nuestras tareas y resúmenes para mañana, ¿entendiste?-

Juvia recordó que hoy era su día de trabajo, y no tendría el tiempo suficiente para hacer su tarea y además las de dos personas más, por lo que se disculpó –P-perdone a J-Juvia, N-Natsu-san. Pero hoy Juvia estará muy atareada y cree que ni siquiera tendrá tiempo para hacer su propia tare- la mano del chico la sujetó por el cuello y la apoyó bruscamente contra los casilleros -¡Escúchame bien, maldita idiota! No te pregunté si podías hacerla, te dije que la harías para mañana sin falta-

Ella tocaba la mano de su abusador, con las intenciones de soltarse de su agarre. –S-si, Nat-su-san- intentó responder con el poco aire que le quedaba. Aflojó su agarré dejándola caer de rodillas al suelto tosiendo – Te veo mañana- y con eso dicho se marchó del lugar repitiendo por lo bajo y con una sínica sonrisa en su rostro.

-9, 4, 5, 12 – repetía constantemente.

-Demonios…- decía la peliazul incorporándose. Ya se le hacía tarde y si llegaba tarde al trabajo le descontarían una importante cantidad de su salario. Agarró su bolso y se fue corriendo.

Llegó a un muy bonito y decorado establecimiento. Un restaurante muy bien presentado y luminoso, tanto que llamaría la atención de cualquier persona que caminara por la zona, bueno era un café de maids.

No le había contado a nadie sobre su empleo porque era muy vergonzoso y si alguien se enterara, todos pensarían cualquier cosa sobre ella, más de lo que pensaban mal de ella en lo diario.

Ingresó al café para ser recibida muy amablemente por sus compañeras de trabajo. Lo había olvidado, este era el único lugar en donde las personas la trataban con cariño sin contar su hogar.

-Buenos días Juvia- la saludó con amabilidad una bella pelirroja. Erza Scarlet. Una belleza como Lucy. Era una chica alta y delgada, muy bien proporcionada y de un cabello escarlata que llamaría la atención a cualquiera. Pero Juvia pensaba que su personalidad era lo mejor de ella.

Amable y educada, pero a la vez divertida y honesta sin mencionar que sabía defenderse por si misma y era tan fuerte. Una vez golpeó a un cliente que quería pasarse de listo con una de las trabajadoras.

Lo dejó tan mal, que perdió algunos de sus sentidos y ya no puede caminar bien. Se lo merecía…

-Buenos días, Erza-san- sonrió dulcemente la peliazul. Una peliblanca salió de la cocina.

-Juvia, llegaste más temprano de lo usual- sonrió divertida la encargada del negocio, Mirajane Straus.

Una modelo hermosísima, de ojos celestes y una muy buena figura. Ella era una de los tres hermanos Straus, conocidos como los dueños de varios cafés maids de distintos lugares del mundo, sin mencionar que las hermanas eran modelos conocidas por todos.

-Mira-san, que alegría verla- ella sonrió alegre-Juvia se irá a cambiar- dijo con timidez. Caminó hacia los vestidores del personal para cambiarse a su lindo uniforme.

Una vez lista, salió y comenzó a atender a los clientes. Se sentía rara, ya que en su rutina habitual, las personas la ignoraban y maltrataban, tanto verbal como físicamente. Pero en su empleo era diferente.

Sus compañeras siempre eran muy buenas con ella y sabían de su situación económica y familiar, por lo que hacían lo que podían para ayudarla. Los clientes siempre la respetaban y le pedían que ella fuera la que les preparara los alimentos o lo que fuera que quisieran.

Caminaba por el lugar de arriba para abajo, sin parar. Entregando órdenes y tomando pedidos.

Estaba en la cocina, cuando la voz de su compañera pelirroja le atrajo la atención -¡Juvia! ¿Puedes venir un segundo?- La chica dejó los platos por unos segundos en la mesada y se dirigió a la persona que le había hablado.

-¿Qué sucede, Erza-san?- Su amiga se quitó el lindo delantal y se puso frente a ella- Verás, hoy tengo una cita con mi novio, Jellal, – sonrió un poco arrogante – y tengo una cita ahora dentro de diez minutos, ¿podrías cubrirme? –

-Claro que sí, eso también ayudaría a Juvia a ganar más dinero- sonrió complacida –Se lo agradezco mucho- le dijo muy educadamente y extremadamente alegre –No te preocupes, oh, casi me olvido. Acaba de entrar un cliente, está en la mesa cinco – Juvia asintió enérgica –¡Juvia irá enseguida!- dicho esto, salió disparada a atender al chico.

-Bienvenido, amo. ¿Qué dese- sus grandes ojos azulados se abrieron al ver a la persona frente a ella. El chico puso una sonrisa de malicia y diversión. -¿Qué tal, Juvia?- la mencionada retrocedió unos pasos cortitos al percatarse de quien se trataba.

-¿Q-qué hace aquí…?- el joven apoyó su brazo en el respaldo de la silla y la observó atentamente -¿Es de tu incumbencia…?- ella no lo podía creer. Este era el único lugar en donde podía desconectarse de su sufrimiento, pero la llegada de esta persona lo había arruinado todo.

-Bueno, ¿cuándo me ibas a decir que trabajabas aquí?- Juvia no respondió, lo que causó aún más interés por parte del chico. -¿No me vas a responder?- dijo con su típico tono arrogante y serio. Las palabras seguían sin salir de sus delicados labios. Estaba muy nerviosa.

Él frunció el seño al no recibir una respuesta. –Está bien… de todos modos obtendré una respuesta de tu parte, aunque te tenga que obligar…- lo último lo dijo en un tono realmente serio y un tanto aterrador, lo que la hizo sudar frío.

El chico se incorporó y apoyando las manos en la mesa se levantó – Me voy, solo vine a saludarte, -volteó a mirarla a los ojos y sonrió con picardía – No te olvides del regalito que te di hoy… hay más de esos, por si quieres…- ella se sonrojó al recordar lo ocurrido en el baño.

Pero la pregunta era, ¿cómo supo que trabajaba allí? Bueno, de los chicos de su instituto se podía esperar cualquier cosa -¡E-espere!- lo sujetó por la chaqueta evitando que se fuera. Esto no le gustó mucho y se podía apreciar en su mirada -¿C-cómo encontró a Juvia aquí?-

-No es de tu incumbencia…- cinchó de su ropa, obligándola a soltarlo bruscamente, y se retiró del establecimiento.

Estaba completamente segura de que algo no funcionaba bien en la cabecita del chico. Es decir, primero la culpa de no haberlo dejado agarrar su cuaderno de inglés, luego la besa con locura en el baño de chicas, después la amenaza diciéndole que la haría pagar y ahora la "pasa a saludar" en su trabajo, definitivamente no era normal.

No iba a negar que Gray Fullbuster no era hermoso, solo que odiaba con todo su ser que abusara de ella junto a sus amigos. Largó un suspiro y volvió al trabajo.

Por otro lado, Gray había salido del establecimiento, pero eso no significaba que no se quedaría fuera, por el lado del callejón en donde había una puerta solo para empleados. Él sabía que el café cerraba a las siete, por lo que se quedaría a esperar a su linda maid.

Las horas habían pasado. Otro día de esos en los que lo único que quieres es volver a tu casa, dar un salto a la cama y dormir hasta no poder más, era en lo que la linda peliazul pensaba en ese mismo momento.

Se encontraba en los vestuarios nuevamente para poder cambiarse a su ropa habitual e irse de una vez a casa. –Juvia, ¿te puedo pedir que cierres hoy? Tengo un compromiso con mis hermanos y no puedo faltar –

-Por supuesto, Mira-san, no se preocupe- sonrió amablemente. –Muchas gracias, te debo una- la peliblanca se volteó y salió por la puerta de empleados, lo que obligó al chico que esperaba pacientemente que se escondiera tras unos botes de basura que se encontraban allí.

Juvia ya se encontraba sola. Estaban todas las luces del lugar apagadas, solo le faltaba dejar su traje de maid en su casillero y se podía ir a dormir.

Empezó a tararear una canción que de chica su madre siempre le cantaba, lo que la hacía sentirse nostálgica. Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos dejándose llevar por la melodía, pero unos brazos alrededor de su cintura la hicieron despertar.

-¡¿Q-quién es?!- preguntó asustada. Al estar de espaldas no podía ver quién era, pero lo descubrió rápidamente al escuchar su voz cerca de su oído –Linda canción la que cantas- susurró suavemente, haciéndola estremecer.

-¡¿C-cómo entró?! Juvia creyó que usted ya se había ido…- dijo estallando en nervios. –Pues, parece que creíste mal…- y con eso dicho, le dio un pequeño mordisquito en el oído.

Al sentir eso, la peliazul se asustó y se apartó bruscamente de su cuerpo, dejándolo con los brazos levemente estirados -¡¿Q-qué hace…?- preguntó totalmente sonrojada. Por su parte, Gray solo disfrutaba de verla en ese estado. Ella no lo sabía, pero esa era su forma favorita de molestar a las chicas, en especial a ella, que por alguna razón parecía inmune a sus encantos… por ahora…

-¿Qué no sentiste? Te di un mordisco en la oreja, tonta- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Ella solo se sonrojó a no más dar y se tapó sus oídos con sus pequeñas manos, cerrando bien fuerte sus ojos –Eso Juvia lo sabe… no lo repita…- dijo avergonzada.

El pelinegro se fue acercando lentamente a su compañera de curso. –Me encanta molestarte…- dijo en un tono muy sensual. La chica solo intentaba no escucharlo, pero su mano colocada detrás de su nuca la hizo abrir sus ojos temerosa.

-A-aléjese de J-Juvia… por favor- pidió. Gray solo la observó serio –En este momento yo soy el amo y tu eres la maid. No tienes derecho a pedirme cosas- respondió secamente.

-Por lo tanto tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga- Juvia simplemente abrió los ojos ya a punto de llorar. La otra mano del chico se deslizó sobre la cintura de ella suavemente. ¿Qué pensaba hacer con ella? Se preguntaba a si misma.

-Gray-sam- unos traviesos labios se apoyaron sobre los de ella dejándola algo aturdida. Los labios de Gray se movían lentamente, haciendo más largo el beso. Trató de empujarlo, pero él era mucho más fuerte. Ella forcejeaba para poder liberarse, pero al ver que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, se dejó llevar. Eso le permitió al pelinegro apretarla más a su tonificado cuerpo.

Ese beso era tan cálido. Sus respiraciones se volvieron una al pasar los segundos, pero por falta de aire tuvieron que separarse. –Gray-sama…- susurró por lo bajo, todavía algo aturdida.

Él mencionado esbozó una sonrisa. –Te gustan mis besos, ¿no es así?- Juvia al darse cuenta de lo que recién había hecho, se separó del chico y se tapó el rostro.

Gray se volvió a acercar a ella, pero se sorprendió al ver su reacción -¡Aléjate! S-solo… deja a Juvia…- sollozó. -Juvia ya tiene bastante durante el colegio… por favor- eso no le gustó nada al Fullbuster, ya que ninguna chica le debía gritar y mucho menos rechazar.

Juvia seguía en estado de nerviosismo incluso al llegar a su casa. Lo disimuló bien, para no asustar a su abuela, pero se había olvidado de algo, ella era muy observadora…

-Juvia, veo que volviste- dijo con una sonrisa -¿cómo te fue en- un rostro de preocupación se apoderó de ella -¡¿Qué te ocurrió en la mejilla? Está morada- dijo acercándose hasta ella.

La chica lo había olvidado por completo, por lo que retrocedió unos pasos y se cubrió como pudo -¡O-Oh…! Esto, se le había olvidado a Juvia, jeje… fue un… ¡golpe! Si, un golpe- asintió apresuradamente –En gimnasia con una pelota de baloncesto…- bajó la mirada. –J-Juvia lo siente, debe hacer tarea…- y con eso dicho corrió a su habitación, dejando a la ancianita muy confundida.

-Diablos, diablos…- comenzó a llorar. -¿Por qué Juvia debe pasar por todo esto…?- se dirigió a su cama aún llorando y sacó todos los libros de su mochila. –Está bien… primero haré los míos…- y dicho y echo.

Hizo primero sus deberes, para no arrugarle las hojas a sus compañeros, así los pasaría luego.

Al día siguiente, se levantó temprano como siempre. Se vistió y se fue a desayunar. Su abuelita todavía estaba dormida, por lo que tuvo que tener cuidado en no despertarla. Se asomó por la ventana y vio como la ciudad de Magnolia estaba siendo sepultada bajo nieve, por lo que tuvo que buscar su bufanda y su gorrito tejido a mano para salir.

Al llegar al instituto, notó como todos tenían puestos sus suéteres de lana y medias más abrigada, en el caso de las chicas.

Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que cierto trío no se demoró en aparecer ante su presencia. –Juvia. Te diría buenos días, pero sinceramente me preocupa más que hayas hecho mi tarea y la de Natsu- la mencionada bajó la mirada, posicionándose durante un par de segundos sobre cierto pelinegro, que notó que estaba siendo observado, por lo que la chica desvió sus ojos rápidamente.

Buscó los cuadernos y se los entregó –Buena niña- sonrió el pelirosa mientras golpeaba suavemente su cabeza como si de una niña se tratara. A Lucy no le gustó nada esto, por lo que decidió reaccionar -¡Natsu! No toques a esta… esta… en fin, no la toques. Te contagiará sus gérmenes. ¡Ja! Ni siquiera debe de tener jabón en su casa- dijo con un tono muy superior.

-E-eso no es cierto- respondió la peliazul muy ofendida. Eso si le había dolido. Ella podía no ser millonaria, podía no venir de una familia muy poderosa, incluso podía no tener las mejores ropas de las marcas más caras, pero ser sucia era algo que Juvia Loxar no era.

Ella siempre se encargaba de lavar a mano lo que necesitaba y lo que no, siempre se bañaba por lo menos dos veces al día y siempre se aseguraba de ser bien higiénica en todo.

-¿Eh…? ¿Dijiste algo…?- preguntó la rubia al voltearse a verla. La mencionada bajó la mirada y encontrando fuerzas se decidió a hacerle frente –S-si. Juvia dijo algo. Ella no sabe por qué razón todo el mundo en Fairy Tail la odia, pero no se lo merece. Juvia nunca le ha hecho algo a alguien.- dijo tímidamente, pero con mucho coraje

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para levantarme el tono?!- dijo mientras le acertaba un golpe tan fuerte como la otra vez. –Lo único que sé, es que eres una pobre rara- Juvia se levantó débilmente del suelo, tambaleándose y tratando de mantenerse firme.

A este punto, ellos eran el centro de atención del pasillo. Natsu solo sonreía al ver la maldad de su novia, mientras que Gray, solo veía la situación con un rostro inexpresivo y con su típica pose de chico genial –Realmente me das asco- dijo con repugnancia la Heartfilia.

-L-la única que le da asco aquí a Juvia…- sabía que se estaba a punto de arrepentir, pero ya no aguataba más- es usted…- Lucy la miró incrédula, al igual que todos sus compañeros.

Aunque no pareciera, Gray estaba tan asombrado como los demás. Nunca nadie antes le había hecho frente a la novia del Dragneel. Lucy solo la observaba incrédula y llena de furia -¡HIJA DE-

Todos los altavoces se prendieron –Alumnos y alumnas del colegio, este anuncio es para avisarles que se podrán retirar a sus hogares más temprano por la tormenta de nieve que se desatará en unas horas. Gracias-

El pasillo seguía en silencio. Nadie hablaba, todos seguían concentrados en lo que había ocurrido hace unos segundos atrás. Hasta que la rubia decidió hablar -Deberías dejar de existir… nos harías un favor a todos…- y con eso se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a todos asustados.

_Deberías dejar de existir… nos harías un favor a todos..._ Eran las palabras que resonaban en su cabeza ahora. ¿Tenía razón…? ¿Debería dejar de existir…?

Ya no lo soportaba más. Todo era demasiado para ella. Natsu se dio la vuelta y siguió a su novia, mientras que Gray le dedicó una seria mirada, para luego seguir a su amigo.

Llegó el almuerzo.

Se sentía rara. Muy rara. Bueno, era de esperarse si todos en el comedor te observaban más de lo usual.

Suspiró sonoramente al sentir que las miradas no acabarían y se fue a la biblioteca a almorzar en paz. Aunque estuviera prohibido por la reglas, ese era el único lugar en que podía estar tranquila.

Al llegar, no se sorprendió al ver que la bibliotecaria no se encontraba en su puesto ya que se había vuelto algo normal, pero mejor aún, le facilitaba el almuerzo en ese lugar tan pacífico.

Se adentró en el silencioso salón, con pasos lentos y temblorosos. Seguía muy nerviosa por lo que podría ocurrir luego con la rubia. Se sentó en una de las sillas junto a los grandes ventanales que le permitían ver al patio del colegio, pero no solamente eso.

Esos ventanales por más hermosos que fuesen, eran testigos de las más insólitas y oscuras historias de cada estudiante de esa academia, y lo mejor de todo, solo ella las podía ver.

A través de esos gruesos vidrios, uno podía ver historias de desamores y mentiras, engaños y traiciones, violencia y bulling. Era interesantemente… aterrador.

Se distrajo unos momentos al pensar en cada una de las aventuras que sus compañeros vivían, se sentía triste al pensar que ella estaba sufriendo lo mismo. Llevó un bocado a sus labios, saboreando lo que su abuela le había preparado.

Tragó lentamente y apoyó su mentón en la palma de su mano al sentirse sola. -¿Qué comes…?- Mientras observaba cada movimiento de la chica, el pelinegro se había acercado hasta ella sin que se diese cuenta y susurrado al oído.

Sus mejillas se encendieron al escuchar esa voz que le revolvía el estómago de una forma no muy desagradable. Se levantó bruscamente de su asiento, haciendo que la silla y su plato de comida volaran por el aire estrellándose violentamente contra el suelo.

-¡G-G-G-Gray-sama!- gritó asustada –Cállate, es la biblioteca- susurró divertido. Él era la persona menos indicada para decirle que no se debe hacer en ciertos lugares. -¿Q-qué hace aquí?- preguntó más bajo, pero todavía asustada, después de todo, Gray era uno de los mejores amigos de Lucy Heartfilia.

-Te seguí- dijo lo más tranquilo –Podría ser menos directo- le sugirió la chica. El pelinegro que ya había vuelto a su postura normal, miraba al plato en el suelo con seriedad –P-por favor n-no asuste así a J-Juvia…- pidió por favor.

-¿Qué comes?- le preguntó evadiendo su comentario. Juvia al notar que no le había prestado atención, lo miró confundida preguntándose si el chico tenía algún problema auditivo, por lo que decidió repetir su pedido – Juvia le dijo que si por favor Gray-sama podría dejarla de asustar a- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al chico acercarse a su pálido rostro.

-Y yo te pregunté qué comías- dijo serio tocando su nariz con la de ella y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, lo que provocó el completo silencio de la chica.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos. En ese par de segundos, Juvia pudo divisar algo diferente en los ojos del pelinegro, no era odio, no era repugnancia, no era violencia, era otra cosa…

El chico se acercó unos milímetros más apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa, dejando acorralada a la peliazul. –G-Gray-sam- sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por unos suaves labios que rozaron fugazmente los de ella. –Onigiri…- susurró por lo bajo.

Juvia estaba hecha una roca, una roja y muy nerviosa roca. -¿H-huh…?- preguntó nerviosa a lo que el chico sonrió sensualmente –Comiste onigiri- dijo lamiéndose sus propios labios, dando a entender a la chica a lo que en realidad quería hacer referencia.

Gray pasó por su lado y se sentó en el borde de la mesa con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. –Te has vuelto más determinada, Juvia,- dijo en un tono serio –pero que no se te olvide algo,- apoyó violentamente su oscura mirada sobre los azules ojos de la chica. –tú no tienes derecho a hablarle así a nadie- dijo un poco más tranquilo.

Esto descolocó a la chica. Ella no había hecho nada malo, solo se había defendido, ¿y ahora ella era la mala? No era justo. –Juvia no hizo nada malo, ella solo se defendió- justificó tímidamente. –Lo sé- contestó sin mutar.

-¿L-lo sabe?- cuestionó nuevamente. Gray asintió seriamente con su cabeza, para luego mirarla a los ojos – Si,- se levantó y se volvió a acercar al rostro de la joven –y por eso quiero que sepas que me atraen tus reacciones, por eso te haré pagar…- colocó un mechón del cabello azul de Juvia detrás de su oreja y besó su mejilla –Te veo luego- y con eso dicho, Gray Fullbuster salió de escena.

¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? ¿Hacerla pagar? ¿Por sus reacciones? Ese chico definitivamente estaba loco… pero también muy guapo.

Se sonrojó por sus propios pensamientos y sacudió velozmente su cabeza para calmarse –Me estoy volviendo loca- pensó mientras observaba su onigiri todo deshecho en el suelo.

Durante unos días luego del incidente con Lucy, Juvia se encontraba más tranquila. Nadie la molestaba, nadie le pedía que le hiciese la tarea u otras cosas, pero ella misma sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Un grupito de adolescentes se encontraban reunidos en la casa de cierta rubia pasando la tarde, pero no de una forma muy santa.

-¿Lucy?- la llamó su novio al ver que ella se encontraba muy seria - ¿No planeas hacerle algo a esa peliazul? Es decir me aburre hacer tarea y me gustaría que alguien las hiciera por mí. ¿Qué te parece si la hacemos nuestra maid personal?-

-Tengo otros planes para ella- dijo jugando con un mechón de su cabello, mirando un punto indefinido en la enorme sala de estar. –Me gusta cuando pones esa cara- dijo de una forma sensual y maliciosa el pelirrosa, acercándose al rostro de Lucy, la cual esbozó una sínica sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, el pelinegro se encontraba de piernas cruzadas y con su cabeza apoyada en la palma de su mano escuchando atentamente la situación.

Los días de Juvia no eran iguales a los anteriores, pero tampoco eran mejores. –L-Lucy-san…- dijo aterrada al verla parada a su lado de brazos cruzados –Oye, Gray te está esperando en el aula 3-2. Me dijo que te avisara – dijo seca y se fue.

-¿Gray-sama está buscando a Juvia…?- se preguntó a si misma. Estaba en duda si ir o no. Cada vez que el mencionado se acercaba a ella, nada bueno salía, pero podía ser importante, por que él nunca la mandaba buscar, siempre la seguía o algo parecido.

Llegó al salón de clase que Lucy le había dicho. Estaba muy silencioso.

Escuchó como la puerta detrás de ella se cerró abruptamente dejándola encerrada, ¿sola? Una voz que conocía perfectamente se hizo presente en el aula -¿Qué haces aquí, Juvia?- preguntó muy confundido el pelinegro.

-¡G-Gray-sama! Juvia vino aquí, porque Lucy-san dijo que usted estaba esperando a Juvia aquí…- explicó mientras jugaba con sus dedos -Y tú de verdad fuiste tan tonta cómo para creerle- contestó seco el chico –_"Sabía que Lucy estaba planeando algo, pero no sabía que ya lo estaba poniendo a prueba…"_-

La peliazul lo miraba confundida, ¿él no la había mandado buscar? ¡DIABLOS! Ahora Lucy si se lo iba a cobrar. Asustada dio unos pasos hacia atrás intentando alejarse, hasta que chocó contra uno de los tantos escritorios que había, lo que llamó la atención de Gray -¿Qué haces?- cuestionó curioso.

Al verse descubierta, ella se acercó a la puerta en un intento de salir corriendo, ya que con ese chico cerca nunca nada bueno salía, pero se vio interrumpida al ver que la puerta estaba cerrada. -¡E-está cerrada!- gritó, lo que alertó a su compañero, pero obviamente al ser Gray Fullbuster, no lo hizo notar -¿Cerrado?- Juvia asintió notoriamente.

Una idea cruzó por la mente del chico, lo que le sacó una leve sonrisa arrogante y divertida, claro que divertida para él - ¿Y por qué molestarse en abrirla?- apoyó una mano en esta, impidiendo el forcejeo de la chica en sus intentos de abrirla.

-¡J-Juvia debe ir al baño!- inventó desesperada. El pelinegro largó una pequeña y casi inaudible carcajada -¿No tienes otra excusa mejor?- sonrió con un toque sensual en su mirada. –E-es la verdad- intentó responder con dificultad.

-¿Enserio?- volvió a preguntar. Apoyó sus antebrazos en la puerta de madera, dejando encerrada a la aterrada chica. Se acercó más, permitiendo el contacto entre sus cuerpos y sin permitirle escapatoria alguna. –Si es verdad lo que dices, me lo tienes que probar-

-¿P-p-probar…?- cuestionó. Gray simplemente la observaba a los ojos –Tú me tienes que dar un beso- sonrió de lado. Él sabía que lo que le había dicho recién, la había dejado completamente nerviosa y avergonzada, ¿cómo lo supo? Fácil, por el MUY evidente sonrojo que se posó sobre sus delicadas mejillas.

-¡¿B-B-B-B-BESARLO…?!- Se sonrojó de sobremanera. Ella obviamente le había inventado una excusa para poder escapar de allí, pero no salió como pensó. –Si me das un beso, te creeré y te dejaré ir al baño. Pero, si no lo haces, te deberás quedar aquí con migo- lo último que dijo lo hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa arrogante y de entretenimiento.

Era más que obvio que él prefería la segunda opción, pero la mejor parte era que en cualquiera de las opciones que Juvia eligiera, él recibiría sus besitos cueste lo que cueste.

-_Gray-sama no estará hablando enserio, ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!_- se intentaba convencer mentalmente la peliazul. Ella no tenía intención alguna de besarlo, pero tampoco quería quedarse encerrada con él allí. Ahora que se ponía a pensar, cualquiera de las dos opciones que eligiera, no le favorecían. Esto se había vuelto en un acoso.

-¿Y bien?- dijo acercándose al rostro de la muy roja chica –J-J-Juvia… n-no lo b-besará…- dijo en un tono muy bajo. Esta respuesta sorprendió un poco al joven –Bueno, de todas formas te quedarás aquí con migo- sonrió.

Una mano traviesa del chico subió por la espalda de Juvia, haciéndola estremecer. -¡P-p-pare… por favor…!- intentaba resistirse la peliazul, que ya estaba empezando a perder la fuerza en sus piernas -¿De verdad? Pero parece que te gustan mis caricias- dijo divertido.

Gray comenzó a acariciar las mejillas la chica al mismo tiempo que le daba pequeños besitos en todo su rostro. Las manos del pelinegro no se detenían, recorrían toda la espalda de la chica sobre la blusa del uniforme, aún así tenían tanto poder…

Por la ventana del aula se podía ver a una rubia muy interesada en la situación actual. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y le tomó una foto a la pareja. –Esto le gustará mucho a las chicas del colegio…- susurró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Presionó el botón que decía enviar y así es como la venganza de Lucy Heartfilia se ponía en acción. Y con eso hecho abandonó el lugar.

-G-Gray…-s-sama…- decía ya sin aliento. Las expresiones de la chica hacían sonreír a Gray, pero no era una de satisfacción o diversión por hacer sufrir a la chica que tenía en frente.

Una vez que sus manos se detuvieron, miró fijamente esos grandes y brillantes ojos azules que al mismo tiempo lo observaban con timidez y ternura. Era algo que Gray Fullbuster nunca había sentido antes.

Generalmente todas las chicas siempre se lanzaban a los pies de Gray, hacían cualquier cosa por estar con él, pero Juvia era diferente. Ella simplemente no hacía nada, no lo buscaba ni lo molestaba como todas las otras, y era por esta razón, que Gray Fullbuster se había enamorado de la torpe y tímida Juvia Loxar.

Sin pensarlo por más de dos segundos, posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella. La tenía sujeta de las muñecas firmemente para que no forcejeara, pero poco a poco, fue soltando su agarre, para simplemente entrelazar sus dedos.

Juvia ya no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, su cerebro ya no le permitía pensar correctamente y fue ahí, cuando se dio cuenta de que su abusador número uno, era también, la persona número uno de su corazón.

Sus labios se movían suavemente haciendo cada vez del beso más dulce y delicado. Al necesitar aire, ambos se separaron y contemplaron el rostro del otro, claro que uno más roja y nerviosa que el otro. El pelinegro esbozó una sonrisa de picardía y acercó su rostro hasta el de ella para apoyar su nariz en la de la chica.

-¿Sabes que tus labios son muy suaves? Me gustan – le dio un besito fugas en los mencionados. La sujetó de la cintura y la sentó en uno de los escritorios, para que así, ella quedara de su misma altura. –Esto fue idea de Lucy-

Eso sorprendió a la chica. Ahora era seguro que iba a morir. –¿Pero sabes algo?- corrió un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja –No me importa…-

Ella se sonrojó, pero al mismo tiempo se enojó – Claro que no le importa, es Juvia la que saldrá herida. Nadie le haría daño a usted, Gray-sama-

-En eso te equivocas- la abrazó por la cintura – Si alguien te hace daño… a mí también me duele- ahora sí que se había puesto más roja que un tomate. ¿Se le había confesado?

Razonó unos minutos mientras observaba al pelinegro. –Pero usted siempre ha molestado a Juvia- Gray suspiró - ¿Alguna vez te he hecho daño? ¿Alguna vez te he lastimado física o mentalmente? No, lo único que he hecho es darte besos a escondidas… ¿Me equivoco? – sonrió.

Ahora que lo decía, Gray nunca le había hecho daño. Lo único que hacía era observarla y… darle… besos…

Se sonrojó ante sus propios pensamientos. –T-tiene… razón…- él sonrió divertido y le dio otro beso, pero esta vez en la mejilla – Te lo dije, tonta-

Tal vez no sería tan malo ser molestada por un acosador tan lindo, ¿Verdad?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN DEL PRIMER ONESHOT**

¿Qué les pareció? Un poquito largo, ¿no? Jeje, es que no lo pude controlar…

Muchas gracias por leer este oneshot hasta el final, ustedes me pueden dejar los comentarios sobre cuál es la pareja de la que quieren que sea el próximo capítulo.

Les pido un millón de disculpas por tardar tanto en subir la historia, en verdad lo siento muchísimo TT-TT Y sobre mi otro fic ¿Niñero? estaré subiendo dentro de poco el nuevo capítulo, se los prometo.

Les mando un enorme saludote a todos.

Los quiere mucho,

Gruvia_naruhina


End file.
